


so good, so far

by acidquill



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's been the payoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so good, so far

**Author's Note:**

> mini nano resultant fluff set 1-2 yrs in the future? idk. title borrowed from ben taylor.

They’ve waited a long time for this. Gone through girlfriends, breakups. Too many arguments and gunfights to count. The two of them have kept watch over each other in the hospital over and over again. They’ve seen their way through losses new and old. Shouted and thrown punches. Steve ran off for weeks, sometimes in the pursuit of the job and others, to get his head on straight. Danny had semi-permanent cold feet. They needed to think about Gracie, what she could live with, what was best for her.  
  
Neither of them wanted to fuck up; there was too much to lose. Today’s been the payoff.  
  
The two of them sway from foot to foot. Danny’s hand at his back is warm. Steve leans into it, presses his cheek to Danny’s temple. He’s a little sweaty; his suit jacket is crumpled over one of the chairs on the lanai. He only wore it for Danny. He would’ve been satisfied with shorts and slippers, but Danno squawked. Steve didn’t mind giving in; he'd drawn the line at ties though.  
  
They’re both shoeless now. Steve curls his toes in the sand. Looks around at his ohana.  
  
Kamekona's got Mary and Gracie doing some kinda cross between swing and hula. Kono and Adam have the baby tucked between them, barely moving in a slow gliding back and forth under the trees. Chin’s smiling, settled with Max and Lori on one of the couches they dragged out from the house early this morning. His ankle’s hooked around the bottom of a lounge chair where Joan is sacked out; her chubby little hand keeps creeping ever closer to her mouth.  
  
Danny’s parents left half an hour ago. Rachel and Stan followed soon after with a sleepy Charles; the others drifted away earlier, leaving smiles, good memories, and good wishes in their wake.  
  
The sun’s nearly gone in a wash of orange and purple. Stars will be out soon. Steve has spent all day with the people he loves most; he can’t help cupping Danny’s face in his hands and kissing him one more time. The fading light catches on his hours-old wedding band.

Steve smiles against Danny’s mouth. There’s nothing else he wants.

 


End file.
